ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry 2: We're All Friends To The End
Tom and Jerry 2: We're All Friends To The End '''is a American/British Flash Animated Buddy Musical Comedy sequel film to '''Tom and Jerry: The Movie - (1993) '''based on where the first film was left off and also this Tom and Jerry sequel is inspired by the song called "Friends To The End" from '''Tom and Jerry: The Movie - (1993). Tom and Jerry 2: We're All Friends To The End '''is made by Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Renegade Animation Direct USA, Tom and Jerry Films Company and Zoe McPhee Productions. Plot It's all started in The Stirling's Mansion with Tom setting out some traps around Jerry's mouse hole ready when Jerry Mouse wakes up from his sleep... Film Chapters/ Scripts * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Final Part Songs * In Recognition * Life With You * Stretch Possible Songs In The Movie Scenes * Friends To The End - (Tom and Jerry's Song), Opening Title Song * We Hate Famous Little Fur Creatures - (The Bad Alley Cats' Villain Song) in New York City Chase Scene. * "Hey Tom !" - (Jerry's Broadway Song) in Tom and Jerry's Broadway Theatre Dance Scene * King of the Road - (Puggsy Dog and Frankie Daflea's Cover Version Song) in The Wild West Scene * Tsching Boing - (Tom and Jerry's Song) in Crazy Beach Workout Scene * "We Saw A Cat and Mouse Flying" in Up the Clouds Scene * Spinning, Flying Around In The Air - (Tom and Jerry's Song) in Up the Clouds Scene * Just Two Best Furry Friends And Me - (Zoe's Emotional Song) in Zoe's Lonely Starry Night By The River Scene * Act Of Remembrance - (Tom and Jerry's Song) in Tom and Jerry Meets Zoe Scene * We Just Want The Money - (Lickboot The Lawyer and Mrs Pristine Figg 's Villain Song) in A Bad Tail in Dundee City Castle Scene * We Were All Friends To The End - (Zoe, Tom and Jerry's Ending Song) in A Furry Happy Ending Scene * We Have Found The Way To Home Sweet Home - (Tom and Jerry's Original Song) Closing Credits Song Soundtrack * Friends To The End - (Tom and Jerry's Song), Opening Title Song * In Recognition - (Tom and Jerry Cover Version), song originally from '''The Proclaimers * "Hey Tom !" - (Tom and Jerry's Original Song) * Is This The Way To Scotland Scots Land - (Tom and Jerry's Original Song) * Act Of Remembrance - (Tom and Jerry Cover Version), song originally from The Proclaimers * Life With You - (Tom and Jerry Cover Version), song originally from The Proclaimers * King of the Road - (Tom and Jerry Cover Version), song originally from The Proclaimers * Stretch - (Tom and Jerry Cover Version), song originally from The Proclaimers * A Way with Words - (Tom and Jerry Cover Version), song originally from The Proclaimers * He's Flying - (Tom and Jerry Cover Version), song originally from Spongebob Squarepants * Spinning Around In The Air - (Tom and Jerry Cover Version), song originally from The Proclaimers Characters/ Voice Cast Main Characters: * ??? as Tom Cat * ??? as Jerry Mouse Other Characters: * ??? as Robyn Starling * ??? as Mr Starling - (Robyn's Dad) * ??? as Puggsy Dog * ??? as Frankie Daflea * ??? as Tom's Old Owner * ??? as Butch Dog * ??? as Droopy Dog New Characters: * ??? as Zoe - (Tom and Jerry's New Owner and Best Friend) * ??? as Buddy - (Puggsy Dog's Son) Villain Characters: * ??? as The Bad Alley Cat Gang * ??? as Lickboot the Lawyer * ??? as Mrs Pristine Figg Cinema Relases UK and Ireland: America: Europe: Home Video Relases Trivia * PG rated - It may contain mild slapstick comic violence, very mild bad language, some dark scenes.